A Birthday Gift for DUO-MRF from GD
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: I am Just a Publisher... :)


**A Birthday Gift for DUO-MRF from GD**

**TERA MUJH SY HY PEHLY KA NATA KOI...!**

Lounge lights brightened the area while the platter placed aside having some reminience of ketchup, Pizza, cans and other food stuff while people rounded a square in a serious mode while One Person making so many moves and at last stroked and screamed...

DAYA (loud): gayii Queen...

ABHIJEET who was taken out Red Dice from Pocket, look at DAYA Red face having happiness after taking Queen, teasing...

ABHIJEET (teasing): Beta, Cover bhi lena hay...

DAYA smiles and after winking hoping around the Carom board to make a Correct move and will take Cover too... ABHIJEET taunt after taking out Queen inside his fist with..

ABHIJEET (taunt): Apni jagah Beth kr hee lena hay Sahab ko Cover...

DAYA (sitting on his place, placed striker on board with): pata hay...

He stroked and ABHIJEET who was assured that Cover did not go inside the Pocket astonished as DAYA Striker rebound over board with Stroke and hit the Cover and it hopped inside the Pocket... DAYA standing and start dancing with...

DAYA: Jeet gaya... Main Jeet gaya... (to ABHIJEET with extending His right hand towards Him and taking Bet amount of 200 rupees placing over Board corner with Proud tone) Winner always be Winner Boss...

ABHIJEET making face and turned towards TV and starts it, shuffling Channels while DAYA after pushing Money inside His jeans pocket grabbed the Carrom board first placing the Striker and all Dices inside Jar and went with Board and jar to secure it inside Guest room... ABHIJEET who was shuffling channels after lying over Sofa stopped at HBO and shouts...

ABHIJEET: DAYA, JUMANJI aa rahi hay...

DAYA (asking from Guest room): 1 ya 2...

ABHIJEET (again): 1, aa ja...

DAYA after switching off Guest room Light, went towards lounge after taking Popcorn bowl from Dinning table, switched off lounge light too as Residence Main door already Locked, placing Floor Cushion over Carpet, lay over it while placing Popcorn bowl over his Tummy so ABHIJEET also taking Popcorn from there whereas both Enjoying Movie with full mood...

A Small Lean Boy in Blue shorts and White Shirt having a Monogram over Shirt pocket and a small Tie of Blue color moving slowly towards his destination... His back having a Small School bag while neck wrapping a Water bottle... Left palm was Empty while Right palm having a Secure and Soft shell around...

The Lean Boy Daily moving from a Big Building as He can't properly saw the Building head as it's too much in Height and Boy feeling Pain in his Neck when trying to see Building Head which was covered by some Big Trees... He always hears Noises coming from this building… mostly of Shouting, Playing, Laughing of Boys... He saw the Big Playground and Swimming Pool from the Fens which covered the Boundary of that Building when going to His School...

But all these things are not of His Interest… His Interest was Another Boy little Bulky in outlook wearing Different Uniform showing that He was studying at different School but of almost Same Height mostly standing at Fens and looking outside with His Big Eyes...

The Lean Boy does not know what the another Bulky Boy looking as it's a Complete Residential area and very less vehicles moving on but His Interest is that Bulky Boy who always found there standing looking Nothing but His Excitement in that Nothing gives a Glow on His face which the Lean Boy likes to watch during His School going and returning back timings...

The Lean Boy asking so many times about that Building to His Family and so many People around Him… People gave Him the Answer as per the Criteria but He was Failed to find the Answer, He wants… when Lean Boy trying to ask to anyone… mostly He does not Convince the Answers He found from them as mostly Elders Shuffled His Queries which made Him Angry...

Initially Both Boys only look at each one and Ignored but with the Progression this Small Eye Lock brought Smiles, Head tilting, Nodding to each one makes a Silent Relation between Both having No Name...

With the Passage of Time, the Silence Replacing by Sign Language where Both exchanges with each other Weave, Thumbs up, Hi-Five and all...

The Running time, showing them that their Relations going Good without Talking, Asking, Replying and others as now they both Working on Mental bases... Their Uniform Shuffling with some Minimum Changes and Heights, Weights and Facial look with Maximum Changes Portraying either the Secure and Soft shell around Lean Boy Palm now not coming with Him which understanding them that now they are Upgrading to Higher level...

Next Few years takes them to the Height of Mental level as still there is No Conversation happened between them and now they Understand that it's just because the Bulky Boy lived in a Charity Building while the Lean Boy having His own House where He was living with His Family...

They wanted to Talk to each one but it's Impossible as Charity Building having a boundary of Fens and Guards always Roaming around looking like a Charity Building as a Jail and all those Boys are the Culprits...

Both Boys in these days, Conversed through Signs either they Talked so much as One is standing Inside the Building behind Fens while Another Across the Road sitting on a side wall but they Exchanged their Happiness, Sorrows, Excitement, Results either Difficulties from the Air prevailing the Surrounding which used as a Carrier of Messages...

The Small Relation turned into a Tight Rope where no one needs another member to fill that Gap of Distance... They are One in Two bodies having a Unique Relationship without any Direct Wordings...

Years Passing, their Regular Meetings, Greeting through Fens during Journey to School and exchanging so many things through Un- Verbal comments makes their Relation Hard to Understand but Loved to the Core...

A Ray of Morning coming and in that day when a Lean Boy who was much Heighten now having Fit Body does not find that Bulky Boy having Big Eyes standing and waiting for Him to Wish him... It's absolutely Impossible as in any Seasons of Hardships and during Tiring or Illness days… Bulky Boy never Missed His Duty to Greet Him…

Lean Boy always found that Bulky Boy having a Big smile over His face standing at Same Positing in this Solar Cycle... Sometimes with Monkey-cap having so many Tissues... Sometimes without any Slipper… Sometimes with a Cup of Tea always Waiting for Him...

The Lean Boy turned Worry about that Absence either He waited More minutes although His friend hit on His shoulder to move on and just to Protect them and Himself as well from Punishment as Late Comers… the Lean Boy moving with Slow steps till the end of His Vision where He regularly watching that Spot looking Empty without that Bulky, Smiley face...

In whole day, Lean Boy can't concentrate on His studies… His mind still Jammed on that moment... He thinks so many Excuses for that Absence but can't Figure out any One which relaxed his Tense emotions... He was only Waiting of a Bell... A Calling Bell which takes Him Out from that School Building as early as Possible...

The Bell ringed and today without taking any of His School mates from which were coming to School with Him after Upgrading in Higher classes because of His Family Advice...

He rushed to that place and Unexpectedly again the Spot was Empty... Lean Boy can't understand What going Wrong... He tried to look at any Guard to ask but meantime His School mates coming and showing their Anger that just because of His Stupidity as moving out without telling them wastes their time as well worrying them too..

They threatened Him that they will Complain about this Irresponsible attitude of Him to His Family on which Lean Boy Apologizes them and after getting Warning from those School mates who brought Him either still He can't find that Bulky Boy...

Lean Boy spent a Restless Night... He was too much Worried about His Friend whose Name He does not know but feels the Pain of that Missing... Today Morning, He prepared Fast and moving little Earlier... He already Satisfied His School mates last night as most of them were His neighbors that He went to School with His family today morning...

Lean Boy reached that Spot and feeling Himself Alone finding the Empty space again... He can't Understand, Analyzed anything... The Playground having No Noise… the Pool looking Colourless either Building looking Lifeless...

He has Tears in eyes as today He did not find any Guard there too to whom He asked about his UNNAMED FRIEND... He wipes His tears having Pain, Loneliness and Scare too about His Cute Smiley Buddy, moving towards School with Slow Sad steps and when turned His head the last thing which His Vision today caught as the Trees cuts which Hides that Building Head entitled as MAMTA FOUNDATION (Closed)...!

A loud Scream as **NAHI** Echoed inside the Residence whereas ABHIJEET fell over DAYA body and rolled to floor who was standing in a bit with screaming...

DAYA (screaming): Chat gir gayii... Chat gir gayii...

ABHIJEET who was standing with Embarrassment and Shame from floor carpet now and told DAYA in Embarrassing angry tone as...

ABHIJEET: aby… Chat nahi Giri hay... Main Gir gaya tha Tum pr Sofa say...

DAYA (look at him and starting laughing with): hahahahha... Kya Boss, Bacchy ki Jaan leny ka Irada tha...

ABHIJEET (taking remote and closing TV with): Bakwaas band...

DAYA (who was placing floor cushion over its place either his foot soles having some crashed popcorn tease ABHIJEET again): lo Popcorns bhi Shaheed kr diye... (moving to his room with) Bacchay ko Marny ki achi Planning thi...

ABHIJEET (angry now): Chal bay... Shuker kr Main Tery ooper Gira tha... (tease) agar Sahab Mujh pr Gir jaty na tou Mera tou Sticker hee ban jata...

DAYA (on AC of His room with): hahahahha... Sticker... Good Night Boss... hahahahha...TOM jesa Sticker...

He closed door of His room... ABHIJEET moving to Fridge taking out Chilled bottle, having sips, wiping his sweat and tears too and moved to his room with saying **THANK YOU LORD**..._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Happy birthday from Publisher too...<p> 


End file.
